


So Good

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	So Good

**Peter doesn't let Bucky see him when he cums and Bucky finally goes to Steve and Nat for help, cue Bucky getting Peter off so many times Peter cries**

**Multiple orgasms, missionary, handjobs, fingering**

—————————————————

"Uh, guys I kinda need some advice," Bucky said awkwardly, drumming his thighs with his hands, looking at Steve and Natasha nervously.

"Uh. What kind of advice?" Steve asked, cocking his head.

"Uh. Relationship advice." Bucky said, blushing madly.

"You're asking me? How many times have you made fun of me cause I don't have any game?" Steve asked with a wide smile, enjoying Bucky rolling his eyes and looking away shyly.

"Oh cut him some slack. Who else is he gonna ask? Stark will never let it go, Clint has been married too long to give advice on bidding love, Sam is pinning after his barista, Bruce has it for Thor and Thor is Thor. He came to the right people." Natasha drawled, pointing to the seat opposite her and Steve.

"Sit. Welcome to our office. What's the problem today Mr Barnes?" Natasha asked, pushing up imaginary glasses. Bucky rolled his eyes as he sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his sock covered feet.

"Why did I chose you guys to be my best friends?" Bicky muttered.

"Hey! I heard that you jerk!" Steve shouted.

"Punk!" Bucky shouted back.

"Boys! We're here to discuss Bucky. Now continue." Natasha said, crossing one leg over the other and cocking her head. Bucky opened and closed his mouth, blushing madly.

"Oh, it's gonna be gross, isn't it? Should I bloke my ears?" Steve asked.

"Peter never lets me see him cum during sex and I don't know why!" Bucky blurted suddenly, his hair falling over his face. Steve and Natasha's mouths fell open in surprise before they both glanced at each other then back to Bucky.

"Come again?" Natasha asked. Bucky groaned, scrubbing his metal hand over his face in exasperation.

"He either gets us to do a position that means I can't see him, or if I can see him he puts a pillow over my face while he cums." Bicky said in embarrassment.

"How do you know he's cumming at all?" Steve asked. Bucky cocked his head at Steve, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Because I can if you want." Bicky said. Of course, he knew when Peter was cumming, the telltale signs of Peter's thighs trembling, hole tightening, fingertips twitching, moans going up several pitches, his hips grinding subconsciously and not to mention the damn sounds Peter made.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't wanna know." Steve muttered.

"Maybe it's a kink thing?" Steve said hesitantly after a moment. Natasha and Bucky both turned to him in shock, they didn't even know that Steve knew what that word meant.

"You know, not letting you see him or something. Maybe it's a control thing?" Steve supplied. Bucky nodded slowly, considering it.

"No. I don't think it is. Maybe he is just embarrassed if the face he makes or doesn't like looking when it happens." Natasha said simply. Bucky nodded again, scrubbing his face again with his metal hand. He stood up suddenly in thought.

"Okay. Thanks, guys." He said, already leaving the room.

"Any time."

——————————————————

"Hey, Pete? Can I talk to you?" Bucky asked calmly, drumming his hands on his thighs as he stared at peter who had just showered.

"Sure!" Peter said, plopping down next to Bucky and leaning his chin on Bucky's shoulder.

"So, this might sound weird, but why don't you let me see you when you cum?" Bucky blurted. Peter reddened, reeling away from Bucky and ducking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, his voice wobbly.

"Pete, we either do positions that mean I don't see the front of you or if we do you put a pillow over my face when you cum." Bucky said.

"How do you know I'm even cumming?" Peter blurted out. Bucky rose an eyebrow at Peter who nodded slowly.

"Yeah never mind," Peter said quietly. Bucky grinned for a moment.

"Look if it's a kink thing or something I'm totally fine with that but I just wanna know more about it-" Bucky started, only to be cut off by Peter holding up his left hand, hiding his face with the other.

"It's not a kink thing," Peter said quietly. Bucky opened and closed his mouth for a moment.

"Okay. What is it then?" Bucky asked. Peter turned his body away from Bucky so his back was facing Bucky, toying with his wet hair.

"I look gross when I cum." Peter stuttered out, his flush spreading around his neck and down his back.

"Who told you that?" Bicky asked incredulously. Peter shrugged lamely.

"My ex." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Bucky asked. Peter let out a soft groan, turning back around and bringing his knees up to his chest and looking Bucky in the eyes.

"My ex. After the first time we had sex he told me I looked ugly and gross when I came and that it was a turn-off and that from then on I wasn't allowed to cum during sex. And I was just gonna endure with you and do the same thing but you're really fucking good at making me cum and I can't help it so I just found a way around it." Peter blurted out, looking away from Bucky again and reddening even more.

"Baby, he had no right to tell you that. I don't give a shit what you look like, cause if you damn sounds you make are anything to go off you must look like a fuckin' angel when you cum. And it's a fucking honour to be able to make you cum." Bucky said, lifting Peter's head up by his chin so Peter was forced to look him in the eyes.

"What about the sounds I make?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Babe, I have literally gotten rock hard just after cumming cause of the damn noises you make. Knowing that I'm able to get you to make those desperate little noises is fucking hot." Bucky said. Peter reddened further, nodding slowly, his eyes flickering down to Bucky's lips.

"Really?" Peter asked quietly.

"God yes. But baby, I really, really, really wanna see you when you cum. Am I allowed?" Bucky asked sweetly, kissing around Peter's mouth as he was drawn into his thoughts. He kept eye contact with Peter as he nosed along his jaw, leaving light kisses, his hands roaming down Peter's sides and finally teasing at the head on his boxers, holding his thighs tightly.

"Okay," Peter said quietly. Bucky grinned against his neck, kissing it again before he gently pushed Peter into the middle of the bed on his back.

"Jesus, even on your back you look like as angel." Bucky breathed, making Peter giggle softly, looking away from Bucky and hiding his face in his arm. Bucky rutted quietly, gently taking Peter's hand and putting it by his said, repeating this with the other.

"Keep 'em there baby. No hidin'" Bucky breathed, looking Peter up and down. His mouth was slightly parted, letting out those familiar breathless pants that told Bucky he was getting desperate as Bucky racked his fingers up from Peter's ankles and then tugging on the bottom of Peter's boxers, pulling them down antagonizing slow. And he had to admit, it must have been hard for Peter to keep his hands by his sides as his hard little cock slapping against his toned stomach. Bucky haphazardly threw the boxers to the floor, crawling in between Peter's legs, staring down at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," Peter said quietly, his eyes slightly narrowed at Bucky who grinned down at him.

"Like what?" Bucky asked, tracing the crease of Peter's thighs and the divot of his hip bones.

"Like you're gonna eat me." Peter squeaked out. Bucky grinned wolfishly.

"I just might. But right now I am going to touch every inch of your skin and burn it into my mind. Because you are fucking perfect Peter. In every damn way. I bet you even fit in my mouth perfectly." Bucky breathed, his fingers slowly wrapping around Peter's member, squeezing softly, drawing a quiet moan out of Peter.

"Can't believe I'm letting you see me like this," Peter said breathlessly as Bucky started stroking him slowly, flicking his wrist and running his thumb over the slit of Peter's head.

"Neither can I." Bucky countered, watching Peter's reactions in awe.

Peter had always been quiet in bed, quiet little moans, whines, pants or keens, but those noises and actually seeing Peter's face when he made them was really making it hard for Bucky to keep it in his pants. And he was gonna tell peter that.

"Shit baby, there are those fucking noises again. An' look at you, so responsive. Jesus the way your pretty little mouth parts when I use my thumb, and the way your cheek twitches when I run my finger over this vein. And look at your fucking eyes, so bright and pretty, the most beautiful shade of brown hen they roll into the back of your head when I squeeze." Bucky rusher out, and even he surprised when Peter whined so fucking loud that even his own eyelids snapped open.

"I've never made that noise before." He said quietly.

"Shit, you have a praise kink, don't you? Shit baby, no wonder you like dirty talk so much." Bucky said, hiking Peter's legs up by his knees, scooting closer and grinning at Peter as he wrapped his legs around Bucky's trim waist. Peter was left breathless as Bucky's hand sped up with every thrust, unable to stem the steady flow of moans and whines pouring out of his mouth.

"Such a good boy. You know exactly what do do and when to do it. And got I can tell you're gonna cum soon." Bucky said, tilting his head and drinking up how Peter looked greedily. Not even one go in and he looked fucked out on their nice sheets, hair damp with sweat, hands still obediently at his sides, fisting the sheets, eyelids half-closed, mouth parted, tongue resting on his lower lip, eyebrow furrowed.

"How do you know that?" He struggled out, making a particularly high pitched whine.

"That noise, right there. And your thighs, they get all tense, and your fingertips start twitching. And your pretty little cock starts twitching." Bucky answered, staring down at Peter's perfectly flushed face, just the right shade of pink to bring out Peter's freckles and eyes.

"You're too ob-fuck, observant for, shit, your own good. Oh shit. Just like that." Peter said, and that made Bucky grin.

"And you only curse like that when your so so close you can see stars in your eyes, and you just need a little push, like this," Bucky said, pressed down on the little dimple next to Peter's sharp hip bone. And fuck, was Bucky the luckiest man in the whole world, Peter's ankles locking behind him, tightening on his waist, eyes rolled back into his head, eyelids fluttering, eyebrow knitted, mouth falling open, back arching off of the bed into Bucky's hand as he spilled all over Bucky's hand, cumming in spurts all over his stomach.

Fuck, was Bucky left frozen after that, his mouth fell open, eyes wide and hand frozen. And fuck as Peter came out of his post-orgasmic haze he realised he wanted to see Peter like that again and again until he could replay it over and over in his head.

"I knew you'd think I look gross," Peter said, tears spilling out of his eyes, hands covering his face. Bucky quickly broke out of his whole and pulled Peter's hand forcibly off of his face with his non cum covered hand.

"No. Baby no. I want to see you like that again. I, fuck baby please can I make you cum again?" Bucky pleaded desperately, Peter stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You want to see me cum again?" He asked quietly. Bucky nodded frantically.

"Yes. Shit, babe, I will do anything to see you cum again. You look like a fucking angel. Fuck, words can't describe how fucking beautiful and perfect you look." Bucky blurted. Peter was frozen for a moment before he nodded.

"Get the lube." He said breathlessly. Bucky grinned down at him, raising his cum covered hand.

"This first." He said, making eye contact with Peter as he licked off his cum, then leaning down to lick around Peter's stomach and chest, licking stripes up Peter's cock to clean him off, bringing him to full hardness again.

"That was hot." Peter breathed as Bucky fumbled with the side drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked smugly, spreading Peter's knees slowly and pressing them onto the bed.

"Yes. Jesus, I never knew that could be hot." Peter breathed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch Bucky slick up his metal hand with lube.

"Why're you using your metal hand? You never use that one?" Peter asked curiously, Bucky grinned.

"Because I want to see what you look like when you cum in different ways. First with my hand on you, then with my fingers in you and my mouth on you, then on my cock." Bucky explained. His metal hand never gets tired, something he was very grateful for in times like these.

"Long night then?" Peter teased. Bucky hummed, spreading Peter's cheeks with his hands and outright moaning at the sight of Peter's hole twitching because of the cold air hitting it.

"There's that look again," Peter said, fisting the sheets in his hands again. Bucky hummed, running just two fingers up and down over his hole, teasingly pressing just his finger tip-in.

"Oh, I'm not gonna eat you out tonight honey, next time," Bucky said, looking up at Peter and grinning.

"There's gonna be a next time?" Peter asked hopefully as Bucky pressed the rest of his finger in, Peter's mouth falling open and eyebrows knitting.

"Lots and lots of next times. I wanna see what you look like in every single position when you cum." Bucky explained.

"That's a lot of positions where you can't see my face then." Peter reasoned, mouth snapping shit when Bucky started moving his finger in and out, curling it inside him.

"I'll find a way." Bucky countered, looking back up at peter, his jaw dropped open.

"Shit, do you make that face every time I finger you?" Bucky asked.

"I think so. Can't help it. Feels so good." Peter breathed.

"Don't try to stop it cause you look fucking hot. Shit, I didn't know you liked how my fingers feel this much." Bucky said, slowly pressing his middle finger on alongside the other.

"I like how everything of you feels. Stupid spider senses and making me feel everything." Peter breathed.

"Do you think that's why you cum so easily? Cause you can feel everything so much stronger and better?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded, humming as Bucky started moving his fingers, hooking his arm around his own knee and pulling it back.

"Uh-Huh. And it feels so _good_ inside." Peter said softly.

"Yeah? What about when I do this?" Bucky asked, angling his hand in that familiar way to perfectly his Peter's prostate. And Peter practically howled, throwing his head back as his back arched.

"Yes. Oh yes. Oh, don't you _dare_ pull out." Peter growled, his hips pressing down onto Bucky's hand until he was knuckle deep.

"I wouldn't fucking dream of it baby doll," Bucky said, pressing in the third finger, repeatedly brushing over that spot.

"Yes. Right there. Oh, right there. Fuck, press your fingers down on it. Yes! Oh yes!" Peter screamed, fucking himself down on Bucky's hand, grinding down in a measly rythym. Bucky couldn't do much more than watch in open-mouthed fascination as he did what he told. Watching as Peter's whole body froze at the pressure, letting out choked out moans.

"Cumming!" Was the only warning before Peter was spilling all over his stomach and chest, his chin even streaked with it. And when Bucky blinked Peter was fucking crying, tears spilling down his cheeks, bottom lip trembling.

"You want me to pull out?" Bucky asked gently, running his hand up and down Peter's thigh soothingly. Peter shook his head frantically, eye still closed firmly, eyebrows knitted and breathing ragged.

"No! Please no! Please don't!" Peter cried, his hand gripping Bucky's other wrist tightly. Bucky stilled his hand, watching as Peter's head shook back and forth.

"I think I'm gonna be fingering you a lot in the future." Bucky breathed. Peter slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Bucky between his legs.

"You think so?" Peter asked teasingly.

"Oh, I know so." Bucky ladies, brows furrowed at he looked up at Peter who was covered in a sheen of sweat, hands trembling.

"But I didn't get to suck you off. I really really wanted to." Bucky said sadly. Peter's blush was coming back full force.

"Next time. Besides, you just saw me cum untouched on your fingers." Peter reasoned gently. Bucky grinned smugly.

"I did. And I was the one who did it." Bicky said.

"Yes. You were." Peter said, coming down from his high, the familiar fond smile taking over his features.

"Indeed. And now I am insistent on making you cum on my cock." Bucky said. Peter's fond smile dropped.

"I didn't think you meant that." He said, embarrassment taking over his features.

"Oh, I do. Why so embarrassed though?" Bucky asked, slowly pulling out his fingers, watching in amazement as Peter's eyelids fluttered. Peter was blushed madly as he looked away from Bucky.

"Cause I usually hold back," Peter said quietly.

"Holdback? Hold back what?" Bucky asked incredulously.

"My orgasms," Peter said quietly.

"What? Why would you do that?" Bucky asked incredulously, his hands frozen around the bottle of lube he was holding.

"Cause it's embarrassing. You feel _so_ good and I don't know what to do. It's so embarrassing Buck. I literally just came untouched from your fingers, how many times do you think I could on just your cock?" Peter asked guiltily.

"Peter. Under no circumstances are you allowed to hold back your orgasms. And if that is a challenge for how many times I can make you cum on my cock then challenge accepted." Bucky said firmly, slicking up his bare cock, jerking it a few times before lining up with Peter's hole.

"Then I should warn you-Oh!" Peter started, shouting when Bucky's pushing in, bottoming out easily. Bucky was so glad he didn't miss it, because Peter's cock bobbed twice before spilling over his stomach messily. He looked up at Peter with his mouth hanging open as Peter's mouth fell onto an 'o' shape, neck twitching.

"Oh my god. I am literally the luckiest man in the whole world." Bucky breathed. He watched in wonder as Peter cracked a grin, falling back onto the pillows, arm still hooked around his knee, holding it back.

"I should tell you, that only started happening when we started having sex." Peter breathed.

"Why the hell did you hide it?" Bucky seethed, leaning down and scooping up Peter's cum from his stomach with his tongue.

"Cause it's embarrassing. I literally can't help it. You just feel so _good_. Especially the first few thrusts, you drive me crazy with those." Peter said breathlessly. Bucky smirked as he leaned back up, pressing a hand onto Peter's chest.

"You mean these first few thrusts?" Bucky pressed, pulling his hips back and then pressing back in several times. Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his bead, his other arm coming to wrap around his knee and pull it back desperately.

"Yes! God yes!" Peter shouted. Bucky just about growled at the look on Peter's face; mouth hanging open, tongue lolling out, eyes rolled into the back of his head, back arching off the bed, fingers so tight around his thighs Bucky could see the bruises blooming across his skin. And the barely-there choked off moans were driving Bucky insane.

"Look at you. Already looking so fucked out." Bucky growled, leaning down to kiss Peter's lips hastily, his breath hot against Peter's mouth, their lips meeting every few thrusts.

"Fe-feel, fu-fucked out." Peter struggles out.

"Yeah? Feels good?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded frantically.

"Feels so good! Oh, oh, ah, ah, uh, right, ah! Right there. Oh! Oh, Bucky!" Peter screamed, releasing his legs, holding tightly around Bucky's neck as Bucky sped up.

"Yeah? Can feel it, you're gonna cum aren'tcha?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded frantically, legs wrapping around Bucky's waist again, tugging him closer, his thighs spasming, his head shaking from side to side, all of his muscles tensing, fingers twitching around Bucky's neck.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Peter screamed, and Bucky didn't even mind that it was right in his ear because Peter was cumming so hard his hole tightened around him, and Peter didn't stop cumming, just a constant stream.

"Oh my god, you're cumming two times I a row!" Bucky exclaimed, slowing down and attempting to rock his hips through Peter's orgasm which slowly came to a stop. And god was Peter a vision, so fucked out he couldn't even close his mouth. Bucky rocked his hips through it, running his hands soothingly up and down Peter's chest, kissing around his mouth.

"Didn't even know I could do that." He breathed finally. Bucky could help but breath into laughter, Peter tiredly laughing along with him.

"Jesus, you are a fucking vision, Pete. Jesus Christ, can, can I cum? Please?" Bucky pleaded.

"Yes. Yes. Inside, please." Peter said quietly, meeting Bucky's thrusts by grinding his hips along with him, threading his hands through Bucky's hair, locking eyes with him.

"So good. So fucking good to me Buck." Peter breathed. Bucky grinned in response, his mouth falling his hips stuttering, slamming into Peter and spilling inside him.

"Oh my god." Bucky breathed. Peter nodded, gripping Bucky's hips tightly.

"Stay. Don't pull out. Not for a bit. Please." Peter pleaded softly.

"I am the luckiest man in the whole wide world." Bucky breathed, gently lowering himself so he was lying on top of peter.

"Mmm. Definitely me. Love you, Buck. So fucking much." Peter said, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck, who smiled lazily into Peter's neck.

"Love you too. So so so much. Love everything about you." Bicky said, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses onto peter sweat-slick skin.

"Like you inside like this," Peter said after a beat of silence.

"Even when 'm not hard?" Bicky asked, setting his chin on Peter's shoulder.

"Mm. Feels nice. Like you're part of me." Peter said. Bucky hummed.

"You had fun?" Bucky asked, a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Lots. I'm telling you, we are never, ever, and I mean it, never doing doggy style ever again." Peter said firmly.

"Oh, you can count on it. I want to see your face every. Single. Time." Bucky growled, sucking several dark marks into his skin.

"Mmmm. I like the sound of that."

——————————————————-

"You and Peter are all smiles this morning, what happened?" Steve asked Bucky, who glanced up at him with a wide smile.

"As usual, Nat was right," Bucky said. Steve and Natasha glanced at each other for a moment in confusion before they looked between peter and Bucky.

"Ha! You owe me thirty bucks Cap!" Natasha shouted.

"Why does Steve owe you money now?" Peter cut in, placing a coffee down infront of Bucky and sitting down next to him with his tea.

"Nothing!" Steve blurted, blushing madly as Natasha danced around him. Peter cocked an eyebrow but took a sip of his tea.

"You didn't have to make me coffee love," Bucky said, smiling fondly as Peter who had wrapped his hands around his mug to warm them up. His hands were always so cold.

"After last night I do. For like, a month." Peter said, blushing darkly as he drank from his mug again. Bucky grinned smugly, putting his mug down to lean his chin on Peter's shoulder.

"I quite enjoyed last night. I feel like I'm the one that should be making you coffee cause you let me see you like that. So pretty when you cum Pete." Bucky whispered. Peter shivered slightly, throwing Bucky the stank eye.

"Stop before you get me horny again."


End file.
